immortal
by demonlord5000
Summary: kenny thought his immortality was a curse. But when a Cult full of immortals tries to get him to join, he has to use his immortality to protect his little sister!
1. suspicions

Suspicions:

Kenny McCormick was sleeping soundly in his bed. Despite the fact that the mattress was **extremely **cheap, it was still comfortable enough for Kenny. He slept peacefully until he felt a disturbance on his bed. Kenny opened his eyes only to find himself looking into a beautiful pair of bright blue eyes. Their owner pulled back to talk to him.

"Are you awake yet Kenny?" Karen McCormick whispered quietly. Kenny smiled and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Can you take me over to ruby's to play?"

"Hmmm. Maybe if you can beat me in a tickle fight!" Kenny grabbed Karen and started tickling her all over. Karen couldn't help but shriek with laughter. 30 minutes later, Kenny walked Karen over to ruby's house and, on his way home, ran into Stan marsh.

"Oh hey Kenny."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Eh, I got to head over to Wendy's. she wanted to show me something." Stan answered happily.

Kenny got home and, three hours later, Karen came home looking scared out of her mind.

"You alright sis?" Kenny asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine K-Kenny." Karen's voice quivered as she spoke. She went into her room and locked the door. Kenny knew something was wrong and he knew that Karen would only speak about it to her guardian angel.

He needed mysterion!


	2. mysterion

**Mysterion:**

**Karen sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was shaking her head and mumbling to herself. She froze when a shadow passed over her. She looked up and found herself face to face with mysterion.**

"**G-guardian angel?"**

"**Your brother told me that something was bothering you Karen. What is it?"**

"**Y-you met my brother?"**

"**Don't change the subject Karen!"**

**Karen swallowed hard, knowing that she could never lie to her guardian angel.**

"**W-well… I was at my friend ruby's playing with her in the front yard. And… I looked up and there was this really creepy kid, about the same age as my brother Kenny, staring at me from the sidewalk."**

"**What did he look like Karen?"**

"**I-I don't know. He was wearing a black cloak, a creepy mask, and black gloves. Every part of his body was covered."**

"**Did he do any thing to you?"**

"**He just walked up to me. And I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. He walked up to me and put his and on my face like this…" Karen put her hand on mysterion's face. "And… I-it felt like…"**

"**Like what Karen?"**

"**Like my soul was sucked right out of my body. Then I could move again. He asked me where my brother Kenny was. I-I wouldn't tell him. He started threatening me. I still wouldn't tell him. Then h-he."**

"**He what?" Karen looked mysterion in the eye. Then she turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing a long cut down her back. To mysterion, it looked like it was made by a blade.**

"**What the fuck!?"**

"**He pulled out a sword and did this to me guardian angel."**

"**What was ruby doing when this happened!?"**

"**Sh-she just passed out. That's what made me look up in the first place."**

"**Karen, you need to tell Kenny about this!"**

"**Ok guardian angel. I'll tell Kenny as soon as…" Karen looked out the window with fear in her face. Mysterion turned and was met with the sight of masked and hooded figure staring them evilly with a sword in his hand. **


	3. morris

**Morris:**

Mysterion lunged at the figure with lightning speed, landing on top of him painfully. The figure grunted and shoved mysterion off.

"Get him guardian angel!" Karen cheered from her bedroom window.

"Guardian angel!?" the figure laughed getting up. "You call this poor sap in the costume your **guardian angel?**"

"He was born in heaven to protect me from harm!" Karen called with a smile.

"Oh really?" the figure pointed a finger at mysterion whose mask was immediately set ablaze.

"**AH SHIT! AH SHIT!"** mysterion screamed. He ripped his burning mask off and threw it to the ground. Karen's happy expression turned to shock as she witnessed her guardian angel unmask himself for the first time.

"K-Kenny?" Karen managed to utter. Kenny turned to face his sister.

"Karen, you have to understand that…" he was stopped short when a blow to the head sent him flying into the wall. Kenny experienced incredible pain throughout his whole body he rolled over to face the hooded figure who was now walking toward him.

"W-who the hell a-are you?"

"Me? My name is…"

"**MORRIS!" **the figure whirled around and he, Kenny, and Karen were met with another hooded figure staring at them. His clothes were just like Morris' except his robe and mask were more ornate. He beckoned Morris forward and then vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Morris looked at Kenny, then at Karen, then where the figure was. He snapped his fingers and vanished in the same manner just as Kenny passed out from the strike to the head Morris dealt him. A few moments passed before Karen jumped out of her bedroom window and ran to her unconscious brother.

"Kenny? KENNY!?" Karen called as she started shaking him.

Morris stood in front of an ancient temple patiently. Before long, the ornately clothed figure appeared before him, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"Master, did I do something wrong?" Morris asked quietly.

"Morris, I told you to **avoid violence with Kenny McCormick!"**

"**He started it."**

"**It doesn't matter who started what! We need Kenny in our cult. If you had accidentally killed him, he wouldn't be able to come back to life! Do you know why that is Morris?"**

"**Because we are immortal master. And so is Kenny. And the only way to truly kill an immortal is for another immortal to kill them."**

"**That's right. If you hadn't helped me earn my position as leader of this cult, if you hadn't been there for me, I would have killed then and there at the McCormick house!"**

"**I know master. I'm sorry."**

"**Good, we need Kenny in this cult. Now, did you get me Karen's soul?" Morris nodded and pulled out a small, glowing, pink crystal. The ornate figure took it without question.**

"**Why did you go to the McCormick house anyway? That wasn't part of the plan."**

"**I wanted to give Kenny an idea of what he was up against master." **


	4. the truth

"Kenny… KENNY!?" kenny snapped awake at Karen's voice. He looked around. He was sitting on his bed, and his mysterion costume was laying on the chair, slightly charred. His head also hurt A LOT. Karen was at the foot of the bed, looking worried.

"Are you alright karen?"

"Kenny, can you explain something to me?"

"Sure, what is it?" karen pointed to the mysterion costume. Kenny sighed. "Karen, I made mysterion to help people, YOU most of all. I couldn't stand hearing you cry at night so much, so I made mysterion to give you a guardian angel." karen smiled slightly, that however, turned into horror. Kenny turned and was met with the ornate cloaked figure.

"Oh, don't let me ruin the moment, go on." kenny stood up, ready to fight. "Oh, now don't be like that. Morris only attacked you because he was confused by my orders."

"Who the hell are you!?" kenny asked in anger.

"Someone who knows the secret behind your immortality Kenny." Kenny's defense lowered.

"What!? Tell me!"

"Your parents went to more then one cult, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Ah, yes, our cult is made up of immortal beings. Your parents stumbled upon one of our meetings. We would have killed them, but the current leader offered a deal. In exchange for giving birth to an immortal child, your parents were allowed to live. That's how you're immortal kenny. Now, it's time for you to join our cult."

"Go to hell." the figure laughed.

"I thought you'd say no. that's why I have this…" he pulled out a small, pink crystal. "This crystal contains your sister's soul."

"Yeah right." kenny said, rolling his eyes. The figure put his finger onto the crystal, it turned bright red. Karen screamed and fell to the floor, squirming in pain. Kenny's eyes widened in horror. The figure took his finger off the crystal, it became pink once more, and karen stopped squirming.

"Come to the edge of the forest at sundown. Morris will guide you to the initiation ceremony. Join this cult, and karen can have her soul back. He vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Kenny looked at karen worriedly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The two siblings were following Morris quietly through the woods, afraid to say anything, until karen spoke up.

"Is your name really Morris?"

"No, it's just a title."

'What is your real name?"

"Mike." karen remained quiet the rest of the trip. Soon they came upon an ancient temple, wear the master immortal was waiting with many other cloaked immortals.

"Ready kenny?"

"Give karen her soul back first."

"I'm not stupid. If I give her soul back first, you'll just take off." kenny swore and stepped to the alter the master was standing on. The master conjured a sword and placed the tip of the blade to Kenny's palm. He pressed the blade down, blood soaked from Kenny's palm, forming a demonic eye. The blood dried to Kenny's hand permanently. The master pulled the crystal out and threw it at karen. It hit her in the chest wear it combined with her body once more.

"Can we leave now?"

"No, it's Karen's turn now."

"Beg pardon?"

"When your parents were given an immortal child, there was a fluke. And as such," he pointed to karen. "Karen is immortal too…"


	5. identity

Karen turned and ran. She didn't care where she ended up at, as long as she got away from those immortals. Kenny attempted to follow her, but the master tripped him with his sword. He held out his hand and a combination of water and ice burst forth, freezing Kenny to the ground. He then turned to the immortals.

"Get her." The immortals took off after Karen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen kept running, despite the fact that she was out of breath. Suddenly, she tripped, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle. She scooted up to a tree and touched her ankle gently to be met with a flash of pain. She had twisted her ankle. She looked up to see another immortal coming towards her. Karen instinctively grabbed a rock and threw it at him, hitting him right in the face. He stumbled back, and then summoned a sword.

"Alright, your dead kid!" he raised his sword, and a fireball struck him where he stood, turning him to ash. Karen craned her neck and caught sight of a figure vanishing from sight.

"Huh?" in a second, Karen was surrounded by immortals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny concentrated on his immortal powers, and managed to blast lightning from his hands, shattering his icy prison. The master turned around and was caught full in the face by lightning. He collapsed, his mask falling off in the process. Kenny grabbed the master's sword and walked up, prepared to strike him down. However, Kenny was horrified when he saw the master's face…

He was looking into the very eyes of Stan marsh himself…


	6. battle

"S-Stan?" Kenny's voice quivered at the realization that one of his closest friends was immortal. Stan stood up, brushing the dirt off of his robes and picking up his mask.

"Well, I'm not Craig; the fact that he flips someone off every day would give that away."

"It's been you this whole time! You've been leading these immortals all this time, and you never told me!?"

"You never asked."

"Why the hell would I just randomly ask if you were an immortal cult leader!?"

"Because, this is South Park."

"Alright, I'll give you that. But no matter what, you're not taking Karen into this cult!"

"Try me…" a metallic statue that Kenny had been standing next to came to life and grabbed him, and Kenny was immobilized. "Knowing those immortals, they've probably found her with a twisted ankle and tied her up." Three immortals came out of the woods, carrying Karen, who they had tied up. "How'd you catch her?"

"She twisted her ankle." One replied.

"That's creepy." Kenny replied. Stan nodded in agreement. Kenny looked to his left and saw a blade the statue was holding was close to him. However, Stan seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Even if you do kill yourself Kenny, you won't make it back here in time." Stan said as he walked up to Karen, who was leaning against the temple wall. She burst into tears.

"Please! Please let me go!" she cried in despair.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you go. And maybe I'll give you an ice cream sundae while I'm at it." Stan said sarcastically.

"Oh, really, can I have strawberry?" Stan gave Kenny a look that said "Is she serious?" Kenny turned to his sister.

"Really Karen, when we get home, I need to give you a lesson in sarcasm!" Stan started toward her again. But, just as he grabbed her hand, there was a bright flash of light and Stan stumbled back.

"AGH! Dammit Kelly!" an immortal started toward Karen, grabbed her, and vanished with her. Stan turned to Kenny, who felt the sensation of being sucked into a void. He saw nothing but black, then he was in a clearing with Karen and the immortal. Karen's bindings were gone. Kenny turned to the immortal.

"Who are you?" the immortal reached for its hood and mask, pulling both off to reveal a pretty blonde girl about Kenny's age.

"I'm Kelly. I want to tell you something. This girl is in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"She has to join this cult. Her life depends on it."

"Yeah right."

"Please, you have to believe me!"

"Go to hell!" suddenly; Kenny felt the feeling of being sucked into a void again. and they were back at the temple. Stan looked pissed.

"I have had enough of these FUCKING DESTRACTIONS! RESTRAIN THEM!" several immortals grabbed Kenny and Kelly. As they started for Karen, however, she screamed.

"Wait!" the immortals froze. "You don't have to grab me. I'll join you cult."

"The hell you will!" Kenny shouted.

"This isn't your choice Kenny!" she screamed. The sudden raise in her voice startled Kenny. "You've controlled my whole life, made all the choices for me! I'm sick of it! Right now, I have the chance to show you that my life is not yours to control, and I'm not passing it up!" she walked up to a relieved looking Stan, who took his dagger and pressed it to Karen's palm, forming the symbol. Kenny broke free and ran to her.

"Karen, STOP!" it happened so fast. Karen turned around and held her hand up at Kenny. A beam of fire erupted forth and sent Kenny flying. He landed painfully and struggled to get up.

"I'm not going to let you control me Kenny! If you care that much, then fight me!" Kenny stood and reluctantly shot a torrent of lightning at her. She easily countered it. Kenny's eyes widened as he realized that his innocent little sister was gone, replaced by a blood thirsty immortal.

"Alright Karen, have it your way." He angrily sent a barrage of lighting at her, hitting her full in the face. She quickly recovered and conjured a sword out of pure fire. In a few seconds, she slammed it into Kenny's shoulder. He collapsed to the ground, watching as Karen was about to end his life for good…

"STOP!" a familiar voice screeched. Kenny craned his neck and saw Wendy testaburger running to Stan at full speed.

"I told you to quit interrupting these meetings Wendy!"

"Stan, your just going to sit by and watch this happen!?"

"Karen is teaching her brother a lesson."

"Stan…" Stan looked into her pleading eyes, then to Karen, who was raising her sword again. in one, quick movement, he threw a torrent of water onto Karen, immediately negating her fire powers.

"Karen, if you want to say something to Kenny, do it now." Karen looked at her injured brother sadly.

"I'm not a baby anymore Kenny. You knew you'd have to let me go at some point. That time is now. Let me live my life the way I want to, please." Kenny managed to stand, looked at Karen, and, despite the searing pain in his shoulder, hugged her.

"I just don't want to lose you Karen, I don't want to have to give up my baby sister."

"You won't ever have to give me up. You're my guardian angel." Stan smiled at the heartwarming moment, then looked at Kelly. He cocked his head toward Kenny as if to say "Go ahead." She walked toward Kenny.

"So, Kenny, I know we just met, but I don't suppose you'd consider going on a date with me?"

"Sure Kelly, give me your address and I'll pick you up at eight." Karen smiled, knowing everything would be alright from now on.

Or so she thought…


End file.
